Rail crossings are places where roads, footpaths, or other rights of way cross railway tracks. Crossings are a source of ongoing conflict between the needs of the railways and the needs of rail crossing users. Pedestrians, drivers, animals and other users prefer that the crossings be as similar to or as consistent with the road surface as possible. Similarly, in road level railbeds such as those used for light rail, it is desirous to have the railbed and the road form as continuous a surface as possible. However, trains and other rail equipment require a space, called a flangeway gap, between the inner edge of the rail and the crossing surface sufficient to allow the wheels of the train or other rail equipment to pass through. The flangeway gap can cause issues for non-rail users and is also an area where there is frequent accumulation of water and debris, accelerating wear and tear on the crossing and adding to maintenance requirements.
Rail seals such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,498 and 8,100,342 are designed to fill the flangeway gap while still allowing the train to pass. They fit snugly against the rail on gage and field sides, easing rail crossings and road level railbeds and preventing moisture and debris from filling the gaps between the rail and the crossing material.
In order to function properly, rail seals need to be firmly held against the sides of the rail. Typically, rail seals are held in place using spikes as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,498 or rail clips as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,407. Bending partially driven spikes to hold the rail seals in place can be dangerous and can damage the cross ties. Traditional spring-clips require special tools to install them correctly. There is therefore a need in the art for rail clips that are easy to install and do not require special tools for installation.